


Mechanic AU

by ironfries (machinate), Vespasiana



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fan Comics, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machinate/pseuds/ironfries, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vespasiana/pseuds/Vespasiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin. Tony is a mechanic and Steve is the guy who brings him small home appliances to fix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mechanic AU

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Mechanic AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248507) by [efinie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie)



> Hallo! This is ironfries from Tumblr, and this is a long overdue repost! I figured this comic should have a more public home of its own. What better place than AO3?

 

 


End file.
